


i’ll lose myself in you

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Bottom Brian, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Panties, brian’s a pretty boy, excessive use of the term baby boy, i didn’t proofread this lmao, like One instance of the term slut. watch out!, this isn’t very good and is probably ooc but u should read it anyways, top pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He can see Pat swallow hard, taking him in from head to toe. He’s practically eyefucking him.What a sight he must make. A boy wearing panties, looking absolutely fuckingdebauched,and they hadn’t even done anything yet.—or: brian discovers he really, really likes feeling pretty, and pat loves his boyfriend.





	i’ll lose myself in you

**Author's Note:**

> doooont look at me, do not fucking look at me, i’m an rpf trash baby and these two are cute ok
> 
> if you work for polygon or are in any way associated with them, i ask that you don’t read this? please?? spare my dignity????
> 
> yo.. what’s their ship name tho... bratrick? gillbert (with two L’s)?? i like bratrick personally, it sounds like brat trick, very memorable

Brian is in a post-sex daze while Pat wipes him down with a warm washcloth, cleaning the cum that covers his stomach with both care and efficiency.

Pat sets the cloth aside and wrestles Brian back into his boxers, then lies on his side to face him on the bed.

Brian makes a satisfied little hum, coming back to himself.

“Was that good for you?” Pat asks softly, reaching between them and taking his boyfriend’s hand in his.

“‘Course it was,” Brian murmurs, then quieter, like he’s afraid to admit it, “I liked it when you called me pretty.”

_“Shit, Bri, you look so pretty under me. Fuck, you’re gorgeous,”_ Pat had said as he stroked their cocks together in one slim-fingered hand. Brian had _whined,_ thrusting his hips up into Pat’s fist, tightening his embrace around Pat’s shoulders, and he was pushed over the edge just moments later.

“Did you really?” Pat asks, bringing Brian back to the moment.

Brian nods. There’s something unreadable and dark in Pat’s eyes, but Brian doesn’t get to think much of it before sleep overtakes him.

—

Two weeks go by after Brian and Pat’s last sexual encounter.

Which— okay. It’s not too weird. Sex isn’t _that_ important to them. They’ve only had sex a handful of times, and they’ve only been dating a handful of months. The math checks out. Two weeks isn’t too much longer above the norm.

The issue is that Brian is worried he’s done something _wrong._

What he could have done wrong, he has no fucking clue. He’s been trying to figure it out, over analyzing everything he’s done since the last time they had sex, what he’d done _during_ the last time they had sex. Nothing stands out as particularly notable.

Another thing is, Brian’s kinda insecure. About his body, and shit. He’s got twiggy limbs, a soft stomach, gangly chicken legs, a kinda funny-looking (albeit adorable) face. He’s just very… scrawny. Maybe he only thinks this way because he has to look at himself in the mirror every single day, but _still._

His insecurities have been festering and boiling over since about the one week mark.

Like… did Pat just decide he didn’t like him that way anymore?

On one hand, it’s only been two weeks. On the other hand, it’s been _two whole weeks._ Normally Pat would at least say _something_ provocative within that time frame, make some innuendo or joke. But, no, it’s been solely hand holding and chaste kisses since then.

—

Brian’s worries are quashed, however, when Pat invites him over after work and presents him with an unassuming plain black gift box.

“I got something for you,” Pat says, handing him the box with a _look_ on his face. Brian swallows hard, blushing against his will. “Put these on, baby. I’ll be waiting in the bedroom for you.”

Pat is, like he was that night, unreadable, beyond his “I’m gonna fuck you” bedroom eyes. There’s something else there. Well, obviously there’s _something else_ — it’s in a little black box in his hands right now.

Bemusement pulls at Brian’s brow, but he can’t help but obey. He’s being kind of vulnerable, and that’s scary, but he trusts Pat. He trusts Pat a _lot._

Once the bathroom door is locked behind him, Brian sets the box on the countertop, pulls off the lid, and— oh. 

Oh.

_Well then._

Brian pulls out a pair of pink panties from the little black box. 

His flushed, warm face matches the color of them perfectly.

There’s lace detail on the edges, but they’re otherwise pretty plain, save for a little bow on the front. Oh, _God._

Brian thought he was a pretty vanilla guy, but the thought of wearing these turns him on more than he thought it would. A _lot_ more.

Brian tries not to overthink things as he strips his clothes off and slips the panties (panties, Jesus Christ, Pat bought him _panties,_ ) on.

They feel admittedly tight around his half-hard (okay, _more_ than half-hard) cock, but that just adds to it. He’s a little worried of how he looks— the tip of his dick sticks out the top, for one— but then he looks into the mirror, and…

Oh, _jeez._

Brian loves the way he looks right now.

The rosy flush on his face continues down to his chest and neck. His soft stomach looks cute with the panties hugging just under it, and his thin legs look downright graceful, at least while stationary.

He looks… _delicate_ while wearing these, in a way that he didn’t expect to.

Still, he can’t help but be nervous as he unlocks the bathroom door and makes his way into Pat’s bedroom.

Pat is waiting on his bed in his boxers, sitting up against the headboard and scrolling through his phone, looking up when he hears Brian walk in.

Brian bites his bottom lip, in a way he hopes comes off as demure and sexy, but is really just a nervous habit.

He can see Pat swallow hard, taking him in from head to toe. He’s practically eyefucking him.

What a sight he must make. A boy wearing panties, looking absolutely fucking _debauched,_ and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

Pat sets his phone to the side. “C’mere, baby boy,” he beckons.

Pat’s pet names always make Brian’s knees weak, _especially baby boy,_ though he couldn’t tell you why.

Brian manages to walk the ten feet to Pat’s bed without tripping, though, crawling onto it and sitting on his knees.

“Sit on my lap,” Pat orders, voice soft, a gentle command that Brian easily submits to. He settles down with his knees on either side of his boyfriend’s hips and his arms looped around his neck.

Brian can’t help but look down at their crotches. _God,_ the contrast between his cock straining against his ( _his_ ) pink panties and Pat’s plain grey boxers is— something. It’s a lot.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty. My pretty boy,” Pat says, hand moving and lightly groping his dick through his panties. “You like them?”

_“Yes,”_ Brian breathes. “Yeah, I do. A lot.”

“I had a feeling you would.” Pat’s eyes are dark, half-lidded and lustful. Pat’s not wearing his glasses, Brian realizes, and without them his face looks sharper, almost, has harder, harsher lines.

Pat moves in and kisses the tip of Brian’s nose, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. A slim hand moves upwards and cups Brian’s cheek, the kiss deepening, becoming less chaste and something far dirtier.

Brian instinctually presses his hips down, and the rubbing of his panties against his dick is everything. He downright whimpers at the feeling, breaking their kiss.

“That’s right, baby boy, rub off against me. Bet you could cum just like this. You’re so _desperate,”_ Pat says, his mouth so close to Brian’s ear, voice all-consuming. His hands are now on Brian’s waist, holding him like he’s something fragile— like he’s a _girl,_ Brian realizes. His dick twitches at the thought.

He buries his head in the crook of Pat’s neck, whining and rutting their cocks together through two layers of fabric. The friction is both heaven and hell on Brian’s dick.

Pat doesn’t stop talking, dirty honeyed words dripping from his mouth and leaving Brian’s mind foggy, til all he can think of is getting off just like this, just for Pat.

“You’re so fucking pretty, you know that? Gonna cum all over your nice new panties, can’t even last long enough to let me slip them off of you. My good little slut,” Pat says, his voice breathy. His words feel like fire, urging him on, and _good little slut_ is a shot of arousal straight to Brian’s groin.

The tip of Brian’s cock is leaking precum, and he’s so close, _so close._ He’s just humping onto Pat’s lap at this point.

“Cum for me, baby, c’mon,” Pat purrs, and Brian practically fucking bursts, his dick spurting cum. He’s cumming harder than he’s ever cum in his life, his eyes rolling back into his head, then Pat says “Good boy, _such_ a good boy for me,” and he’s cumming even harder all over their torsos, and onto his panties.

Brian doesn’t get any reprieve, because suddenly Pat _growls,_ shifting a little and thrusting his still hard, still clothed dick up against Brian’s ass. Pat tightens his grip around his waist, tight enough to leave a mark, biting at Brian’s collar bone, his neck, whatever he can reach.

Just a few more moments of Pat bucking up before he’s cumming with a grunt and a hard bite into Brian’s prominent collarbone. Brian is so blissed out he barely even feels the pain.

“You in there, baby boy?” Pat says to him, after half a minute of just their heavy breathing filling the room.

Brian can’t do much more than nod, being absolutely fucked out at the moment.

“Did- did you like that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Brian mumbles, smiling.

“Thank god. I was worried I’d fuck things up with you by- by doing that,” Pat laughs nervously, grin adorning his face.

Ah, there’s the Pat that Brian knows and loves. Not that the sexually domineering Pat wasn't amazing, but… he likes his awkward, anxious Pat just the same.

Pat was probably just as insecure about this as he himself was, Brian realizes.

With that in mind, Brian nuzzles his face into his boyfriend’s neck adoringly.

“You could never fuck things up with me, just fuck _me_ up,” Brian says into the crook of Pat’s neck and shoulder. 

“Mmhm. Maybe next time I’ll buy you a skirt to match,” Pat teases.

Brian blushes _again,_ and his spent cock fucking _twitches_ in his ruined undies.

“Shhhut up. It’s too early for me to get a second boner, I’ll just die if you keep that up.”

Pat just chuckles. “You’re adorable, Brian.”

“I know,” Brian replies. _You showed me that I am,_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> write more of these two, ya cowards. also brian’s a bottom i don’t make the rules


End file.
